The present invention pertains to an arrangement for sorting pigs by weight and holding for market shipment, and more particularly to a pen and feeding configuration in xe2x80x9cwean to finishxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cfinisherxe2x80x9d, facilities.
In the present practice of raising hogs for commercial use, such hogs are typically housed in large buildings where they are separated into approximately 40 small rectangular pens per room, with each pen holding 25 to 50 animals and having one gate per pen. While the basic concept of dividing a finishing barn into a number of separate pens has been standard practice for decades, the disadvantages of such a pen design are numerous. For example, it is well known that confining hogs in small, overcrowded pens leads to agitation and fighting amongst the animals, as well as contamination from wastes. In addition, each pen usually has its own feeder and waterer, so that caretakers must check each individual pen for an adequate supply of feed and water as well as good health of the hogs, which is very labor intensive and time consuming.
Another drawback occurs in sorting the hogs. At market time, each pen must be checked for hogs that meet market weight. This is usually done by chasing whole pens of hogs down an alleyway and forcing them through a scale. The hogs are then hand-separated, with heavier pigs entering the market truck, and lighter pigs being herded back to their respective pens. This method of sorting hogs by weight is also very time-consuming, and furthermore poses a risk of injury to both humans and animals.
An alternative method of sorting hogs by weight that is sometimes utilized involves estimating weights by sight. However, estimating weights produces very inaccurate results, and can be very costly, since at the marketplace, sort bonuses are awarded for hogs that fall within a specified weight range. Hogs that are not in this range do not receive a bonus, and in fact may be docked in price.
In addition, it is desirable to ship hogs with empty stomachs. Feed in the stomach could be worth up to 50 cents per pound, which cumulatively represents a significant expenditure, particularly for larger finishing facilities. In addition, if the hogs are shipped with full stomachs, a feed disposal problem at the packing plant results. The only way to achieve empty-stomach shipment is to hold market hogs off of feed for 24 hours, which is impossible in a standard system because market weight and light weight animals are mixed throughout each pen.
Also desirable is to water hogs with electrolytes prior to shipping in order to help the animal to retain water and reduce water shrinkage. However, this is impossible in the current practice of raising hogs because it is not cost-effective to feed watered electrolytes to an entire room or pen of market weight, as well as non-market weight, hogs.
Hogs are generally social animals, and, as indicated above, confinement in small pens can lead to stress and agitation. Over time, the hogs become weaker and less healthy. This in turn can effect their eating habits and growth rate. Thus, it has been found that if the hogs are allowed to roam and mingle in a larger environment and are not confined to a small pen, they will be less agitated and kept in a calmer state. In addition, there will be less of a pecking order which inevitably develops in each small pen, since the dominant hogs will not be able to fight every other hog, which inability presumably will lead to fewer overall fights and injuries.
Numerous methods and arrangements for managing or sorting animals by size, weight or other criteria are known in the prior art. One common sorting method is to herd such animals through a gate wherein upon exiting the gate they can be individually directed to different pens or areas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 182,688 issued to A. Minor, entitled xe2x80x9cStock Separator,xe2x80x9d discloses an early gate system for separating livestock wherein two pivotable panels positioned near an entranceway funnel the livestock through a gate one at a time, and wherein a third panel positioned outside the exitway is manually swung from side to side depending on which direction it is desired to push the livestock.
Other arrangements wherein animals are guided through chutes into a desired holding area are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,527 issued to C. Grabe, entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Chute,xe2x80x9d discloses a chute formed by a pair of parallel stationary fences having two swinging or alternatively positionable fence sections therebetween, so that the fence sections can be manipulated and positioned to channel livestock in a particular direction such as into a certain pen or corral. U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,407 issued to W. T. Moore, entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Pen,xe2x80x9d discloses a pen comprised of a plurality of pivotable outer fence sections surrounding a chute-like passageway, wherein the outer sections can be positioned to direct a herd of animals as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,641 issued to H. F. Hoffman, entitled xe2x80x9cLivestock Sorting Gate,xe2x80x9d discloses a three-sided swinging gate pivotally connected in series so that it swings as a unit from side to side, thereby either opening or closing off entrances to opposing pens. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,297 issued to E. Van Maarion et al., entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Processing System and Cutting Gate,xe2x80x9d discloses another generally triangular swinging gate which can be situated so as to allow entry into or block entrance into various fenced areas. Van Maarion et al., also utilizes simple arcuate swinging gates in combination with the triangular gate to increase the effectiveness and versatility of the triangular gate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,096 issued to W. J. Forrest on Nov. 12, 1985, entitled xe2x80x9cSorting Gate Assembly,xe2x80x9d discloses a pivotable gate for use in a holding pen, which gate can be moved to various positions to corral or sort the animals. While such gates are used to urge or force animals in a particular direction or into a particular pen, the animals are separated by visual inspection rather than by weighing.
Another common sorting arrangement is to provide a doorway or opening through which only animals below a predetermined size can fit. One such arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,381,797 issued to H. D. Caspers, entitled xe2x80x9cStock Separator,xe2x80x9d wherein the distance between a pair of vertical rollers is adjustable so that only hogs smaller than a selected size can fit through such opening. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 1,788,244 issued to J. E. Larson, entitled xe2x80x9cStock Separator,xe2x80x9d which discloses a feed house having openings doors adjustable so that while smaller pigs can pass through the doors, larger pigs cannot and therefore eat less. U.S. Pat. 3,072,100 issued to H. E. Dustin, entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Sorter,xe2x80x9d discloses a sorter for selecting and segregating hogs which are ready for market, comprising an adjustable gate wherein smaller hogs can fit through the bars in the gate, while larger animals cannot. Other similar arrangements can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,359 issued to R. Pals, entitled xe2x80x9cHog Sorter Gate Device,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,516 issued to M. J. Schaefer, entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Sorting Gate,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,464 issued to T. G. Miller, entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Size Sorting and Control Gatexe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,109 issued to E. T. Nixon, entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Separator Gate.xe2x80x9d While over time such sorter gates divide the animals into groups of larger and smaller size, none of such gate systems represents a significant improvement over merely visually estimating the size of the animals. Such systems simply cannot segregate animals with sufficient accuracy for the packer to receive sort bonuses for meeting packer weight specifications.
Various gates or chutes for sorting animals by weight are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,366 issued to J. L. Elliot, entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Sorter,xe2x80x9d discloses a sorter wherein the end of a chute is aligned with either a first or second exit depending upon the weight of the animal. If the weight of the animal exceeds the weight of a counterweight, the first exit is opened, while if the weight of the animal is less than the counterweight, the second exit is opened. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,968 issued to J. L.
Ostermann, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Sorting Device for Livestock,xe2x80x9d discloses a chute also having a weighing means therein such that the weight of the animal determines which of two passageways is opened.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,448 issued to J. L. Ostermann, entitled xe2x80x9cLivestock Sorting Device,xe2x80x9d animals are individually weighed in a chute and then directed into one of two fenced areas. Ostermann shows a manual method for directing hogs to a particular pen based on weight. To use the sorter, an entrance gate is opened by the operator, allowing an individual hog to enter, with the exit blocked by a second gate. After the weight of the animal is determined, the second gate is opened and the hog is directed to one of the fenced areas by manually manipulating a gate operating arm. One of such areas is designed to hold sorted animals ready for market, while the other area is for animals not ready for market.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,682, issued to W. K. Miller, entitled xe2x80x9cPivotal Sectionalized Wall for Hog Raising Enclosure,xe2x80x9d discloses a gate system for use in hog barns of the conventional type wherein hogs are housed in small individual pen areas, rather than in large open finishing barns. In Miller, sections of the walls of multiple pens can be moved for ventilation or the like using mechanical interconnection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,695 issued to J. F. Gent, entitled xe2x80x9cExtendible Hog Gate and Confinement Facility Gate System,xe2x80x9d discloses a more recent hog pen forming gate, wherein each gate apparently has a stationary portion and a pivotable portion. Such gates allow the sizes of the pens and walkways between the pens to be varied depending on the space required or the number of hogs in a pen.
More recently, electronic identification or sorting systems have become increasingly common. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,008 issued to J. A. Carrano, entitled xe2x80x9cLivestock Sorting System Having Identification Sensor and Gate Mounted Exit Switch,xe2x80x9d discloses a sorting system which uses a sensor to read electronic identification tags on livestock, which sensor then causes a gate to move to either a first or second position. Carrano uses electronic identification, rather than size, weight, or some other factor to sort the animals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,144 issued to U. Lxc3x6her, entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for Sorting Animals,xe2x80x9d discloses another sorter which utilizes electronic sensors to direct animals into a particular area. A first sensor in the passageway identifies the animal, and a second sensor positions the gate. The two sensors are spaced apart so that the device can quickly sense and respond to different animals to be sorted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,365 issued to K. Sorraghan et al., entitled xe2x80x9cAnimal Sorting Module,xe2x80x9d discloses a passageway for sorting animals which employs cylindrical rollers at the entry and exit points of the passageway. Such rollers are preferably operated by a computer which reacts to sensors on the system to detect particular animals, and which close around the flank of the animal to prevent a following animal from entering the passageway at the same time. Sorraghan et al. presents a solution to the problem of more than one animal trying to squeeze into the passageway at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,719 issued to S. J. Hoff et al., entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Means for Quasi Ad-Libitum Feeding for Gestation Sows in Loose Housing,xe2x80x9d discloses an improved electronic identification and feeding system for gestating sows. Gestating sows are kept in a confined area having a separate feeding area. To enter the feeding area, hungry sows, wearing a computer scanable responder tag, pass through a oneway gate with a scale, wherein the tag number is read by the computer. Once the sow and her weight are identified, the computer determines which feed pen the sow should be directed to, and the gate to such feeding area is opened. If the feeding area is currently full, the sow will be passed back to a confined bedding area. The sorting systems which utilize an electronic sensor to identify individual animals are expensive, and are not usually necessary for sorting hogs that are ready for market from those that are still too light, and in addition none of such references includes a gate system similar to the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,055 issued to W. C. Pratt on Oct. 24, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cCattle Management System and Method,xe2x80x9d discloses a state-of-the-art, high tech system for monitoring and keeping track of characteristics of each individual animal. As cattle are passed through a chute one at a time, vital statistics are recorded wherein a computer automatically directs the animal either to a shipping pen or a feeding pen. The Pratt system also keeps track of statistics up until and including the slaughter process.
Finally, at least one finishing barn design wherein the hogs are held in a larger communal setting is also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,792 issued to A. C. Nehring, entitled xe2x80x9cHog Finishing Building,xe2x80x9d discloses a barn arrangement wherein the hogs are not confined to small pens but are allowed to move around and mingle. The feeding area is centrally located, and the floor is slotted to allow waste to fall between the floor boards. Nehring also shows several interior side and end walls, but does not include any type of segregating or weighing devices, or any pivotal fencing arrangements, and is not directed to weighing and sorting the hogs.
The inventor is also aware of a Canadian company, KandL Technical Services, Ltd., that has invented a sorting gate called the xe2x80x9cSuper Sorter.xe2x80x9d Such sorter is placed in a common area between a pig barn and feeding area, so that the pigs must pass through the sorter on the way to the feeding area. The sorter then weighs the pigs and directs pigs that have reached market weight to the shipping pen, while light pigs are directed to the feeding pen. While the above sorter is used in an open pig barn similar to the present system, it is not used in combination with a gate system wherein such barn is divided into two open pens which can utilize the same weighing and sorting facilities.
Despite the significant advances in animal sorting and management systems known in the prior art, there is still a need for a more efficient finishing barn design wherein the hogs are not held in a plurality of small pens, but rather are allowed to move around in a larger area, having a centralized feeder and accurate sorting system wherein the animals safely sort themselves by weight into groups ready for market and groups which are not. In addition, there is a need for a gate system wherein two large pens can utilized a central weighing, sorting and feeding area.
The present invention solves the objective of minimizing labor by allowing the hogs to sort themselves by weight through a centralized feeder and holding pen layout, and providing a single alleyway through which the hogs are run for market loading.
Other objectives are to provide a method and system aforesaid that:
assures accuracy in sorting hogs by weight in order to achieve sort bonuses without running individual hogs over a scale by hand;
minimizes injury-risk to both animals and humans;
ensures efficiency in all hog-growing operations including feeding, housing, watering, monitoring and sorting;
enables the use of a single electronic sorting scale per two-pen room, allowing the producer to purchase and maintain a minimal amount of equipment for a self-sorting operation;
allows for the holding of a group of marketable hogs in a separate holding area;
allows for a group of marketable hogs to be selectively held off of feed for any amount of time in order to guarantee empty stomach shipment, thus increasing profits and decreasing work at the packing plant;
allows for a group of marketable hogs to be fed watered electrolytes for any amount of time, in order to reduce water shrinkage;
enables loading to be accomplished efficiently and in a reduced amount of time, thus reducing stress on the producer and animal;
enables hogs to be kept in a calmer state during growing due to the presence of less confinement and more area to move and lay out of drafts;
minimizes fighting through the elimination of a dominant hog, thus eliminating a pecking order due to the fact that one hog cannot battle several hundred animals.
To achieve these and other objectives, the building consists of at least one room, capable of housing over 800 head per room in two separate pens, with a single feeding area contained in each pen, centrally located within the building. Waterers are installed in the feeding area, as well as along the holding pen center partition.
The two pens in a room are separated by a fencing and gating system with an electronic sorting scale forming the upper part of the fence, located near the entrance to the feeding areas. A diversion gate forms the central portion of the fence, pivoting from the front end of the scale to one of three fixed fence locations.
The holding area is located in the living area stemming from the lower portion of the feeding area. Under normal growing conditions, the holding area consists of two fixed fences, with the lower fence stemming from the feeding area, parallel to the alleyway wall, and running the majority of the pen length. The second holding area fence travels from the feeding area, approximately down the center of the pen, and to near the opposite end. Waterers are contained in the holding area along the length of the lower fence.
The fencing leaves the option to install two removable gates at the time of sorting for market in order to hold hogs in different sized groups. Another removable gate is also present at the entrance to the feeding area and allows hogs to be diverted onto the scale. The scale is either opened or blocked off by an additional removable gate.
Directing hogs to a xe2x80x9cheavy weightxe2x80x9d holding pen and xe2x80x9clight weightxe2x80x9d living area is accomplished through the placement of the aforementioned centrally located diversion gate, as well as a removable and interchangeable gate running from one of two horizontally opposite fixed points produced by extensions on the scale. The gate ends at the beginning of the lower fixed fence.
The feeding area consists of several two-sided horizontal feeder rows, adjoining the area""s fence partition on the outermost side and running toward the central pen partition. The lowermost feeder row can be gated into the holding area at market sorting time. In addition, a removable gate can be placed at the entrance to the holding area, excluding the aforementioned feeder row, in order to hold the animals off of feed. Between the feeders are two one-way gates located on the outermost feeding-to-living area partition, and allowing hogs access back to the living area.
The feeding area is partitioned by a rectangular gating/fencing system which runs vertically through the room""s center, horizontally along the alleyside room partition, vertically along the feeder""s outer edges, and horizontally near the building""s outer wall.
A sick pen area is located at the outer end of each pen, each having its own feed and water supply, allowing the producer to segregate sick or lame animals and still maintain the benefits of a large pen environment for the rest of the herd.
All removable free-standing gates are held upright through the use of floor to ceiling telescoping poles at each end.